narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Icis Leibgarde
Fingerzeichen Seite da fehlt 1 spezielles fingerzeichen, ich werd es hier mal hinladenthumb|Shinranshin no jutsu-Shikamaru- 20:08, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) und hier noch ein bild von mir kannste villeicht was mit anfangen:) -Shikamaru- 14:40, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Gewünschte Kampfbeschreibung Beschreibung hmmm trailer oder nen link muss nich unbedingt rein, du könntest Naruto & Sasuke vs Haku überarbeiten ---Th(ôô)mas 12:19, 13. Jan 2008 (CET) ---- Jiraiya & Tsunade vs Orochimaru könntest du machen da er doch sehr kurz ist --Th(ôô)mas 19:43, 10. Feb 2008 (CET) ---- Sasuke vs Gaara 1. Kampf --Th(ôô)mas 18:19, 19. Feb 2008 (CET) ---- Naruto vs Kiba, bitte --Th(ôô)mas 09:00, 2. Mär 2008 (CET) *Da brauch ich noch eine Weile da der Kampf etwas länger ist.--Icis Leibgarde 17:43, 9. Mär 2008 (CET) ---- Vielleicht könntest du noch versuchen den Kampf von Shikamaru vs Kin zu machen, danke. --Shikamaru Naara 23:54, 8. März 2008 ---- Rock Lee vs Dosu, Zaku und Kin --Shikamaru Naara 16:51, 18. März 2008 Na, da findet man immer irgendeinen Kampf, der noch nicht erstellt wurde, und weil du das ja so gut und gernec machst, kann ich es dir ja genauso gut dir auftragen. --Shikamaru Naara 08:21, 5. April 2008 Ich hätte hier ein paar Kämpfe zum Beschreiben für dich^^ - Sasuke vs Rock Lee, Naruto, Sakura & Sasuke vs Kakashi und Naruto vs Sasuke 1.Kampf MfG--Th(ôô)mas 08:41, 26. Mär 2008 (CET) ---- Das geht bei dir ja ganz schön fix, großartig, hier haste noch mehr^^ - Naruto vs Kagari, Mubi & Oboro, Sasuke vs Orochimaru 1.Kampf und Sasuke vs Zaku MfG--Th(ôô)mas 13:29, 26. Mär 2008 (CET) ---- woa Icis, da kommt man garnicht mehr mit neuen Kämpfen hinterher die du machen kannst, so schnell bist du^^ aber hier hab ich noch ein paar ausgesucht die du demnächst auch super beschreiben kannst: Sakura vs Ino, Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai & Gai vs Itachi & Kisame und Kakashi vs Nagare, du machst echt klasse Kampfberichte, macht Spaß die zu lesen, MfG--Th(ôô)mas 19:29, 26. Mär 2008 (CET) ---- Choji, Ino & Shikamaru vs Dosu, Kin & Zaku wär nett, danke! Shikamaru Naara 07:09, 8. April 2008 (CET) ---- Hallo Icis Leibgarde, Ich glaube du schreibst gerne Kämpfe(←soweit ich gesehen habe.) deshalb wollte ich dich auf den Kampf Asuma Sarutobi vs Sora hinweisen das war zwar eine kurze Auseinandersetzung aber dennoch ein Kampf. Übrigens: Dieser Kampf findet entweder in Naruto Shippuuden Episode 64 oder 65 statt. Gruß, Benutzer:Rokuougan 16:39, 9. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ---- Ich denke dass man es in einer Kampfbeschreibung packen kann. Zu den Kämpfen die noch zu beschreiben sind würde ich sagen dass du die Kämpfe von Narutos und Gaaras Team gegen die Shitenshounin machen kannst, ist zwar ziemlich zeitaufwändig aber du kannst dir dafür soviel Zeit lassen wie du eben dafür brauchst --Th(ôô)mas 14:52, 12. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Hi könntest du bitte über den kampf sasuke gegen den raikage schreiben.Also nur wenn du das kannst du kannst dir auch ruhig zeit lassen damit--Big A 12:59, 8. Dez. 2009 (UTC) = Sonstiges = Jutsu/Jutsus Hi Ich wollte gerade die "Übersichten uber die Ninjutsu verschieben (Hab dummerweise shon angefangen) weil ich der festen Überzeugung bin, man schreibe sie im Plural ohne "s". Aber ich hab später erst gemerkt, dass das eine generelle Frage hier aufwerfen würde: :Da das ein japanisches Fremdwort ist, wird es nicht der deutschen Flexion angepasst, aber in 90% aller Artikel steht Jutu's' und ich gebe zu, dass es für die meisten Menschen (mich eingeschlossen) seltsam ist, Jutsu im Plural ohne s auszusprechen. Daher die Frage, soll ich weitermachen (Ich würds durchziehen, bis jedes Jutsu's' in dieser Narutopedia geändert ist, wenn ihr einverstanden seit) oder soll ich's lassen? (Es könnte ein Konflikt auftauchen, wenn man Jutsu Einzahl/Mehrzahl nicht mehr unterscheiden kann) MFG Ninjason 13:38, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Seh ich auf jeden Fall ein. Machst du dann meine Verschiebungen von vorhin bitte rückgängig? ich kann immer nur 2 auf alle 5 minuteon oder so verschieben. Danke Ninjason 15:43, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi Icis könntest du mal hier vorbeischauen, mit Jutsu kenn ich mich nicht 100%ig aus. --Revan55 18:13, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi Ich wollte nur mitteilen, dass unter dem Artikel Hachimon Tonko Minato Namikaze nicht aufgeführt ist, in der Kampfbeschreibung (Minato vs Kyuubi)jedoch geschrieben wurde, dass er es doch beherrscht.MFG --Sasori17 17:12, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ---- Ich hätte da eine Frage: Warum ist Shishou Fuuin eine A-Rang Technik, während Fuin Jutsu:Shiki Fuujin eine S-Rang Technik ist?--Sasori17 13:46, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- HILFE! Hallo Also es gäbe 2 Sachen: #1 bei den spezial fingerzeichen fehlt das kekkei genkei, #2 wie kann ich eine Box in meinem steckbrief erstellen?Bitte um Hilfe! Danke Bild Sasuke thumb|left Ich habe ein neues Bild von Sasuke gemacht wie findest du es. --Revan55 20:13, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Testseite Ich habe was auf meine Testseite gesetzt und würde gerne deine Meinung hören. --Revan55 07:50, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Was gefällt dir denn nicht an meiner Testseite, das da jetzt von jeden Jutsu ein Bild ist oder was. Meine Idee dahinter ist wenn man ein Jutsu von einem Charakter sucht und den Namen des Jutsus nicht 100%ig Kent dann ist ein Bild oft hilfreich. --Revan55 07:32, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Th(ôô)mas und Aeris habe da zu schon was auf die Diskussionsseite der Testseite was geschrieben ich warte jetzt nur noch auf die Meinung von TrunX. --Revan55 13:42, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) "Veränderung von Team X"-Seiten Hi! Ich hätt mal gern deine Meinung hierzu: Diskussion:Team_8. --Aeris 17:16, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) warum hast du das gelöscht, ich brauch die infos für die clansScreamo-fan 13:31, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wie findest du das Vorlage:Orte? Hier ein Test. Ninjason 16:09, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich habe die Namen bei den Bijuu Artikel entfernt weil ich zu den Namen keine quelle gefunden habe. --Revan55 16:03, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Anime Können wir anstatt der Seite "Episodenübersicht", eine Seite erstellen, die Anime heißt und da dann so informationen reinbauen wie: *Unterschiede zwischen Manga und Anime (Anime-Umsetzung) *Generelle Infos, was Filler betrifft (Was ist ein Filler, wo kommen sie vor) *Synchronsprecher *Natürlich auch die Episodenübersicht *mehr fällt mir jetzt grad nicht ein, hab aber schon öfter daran gedacht und es gerade auch ziemlich eilig, wollt aber noch schnell die ANfrage machen. Wär cool, wenn das dann auch in der Navigation anstelle der Episodenübersicht (Die ja in den Artikel übernommen werden soll) dann der Artikel wär. Was meinst du dazu? Ninjason 15:18, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Regeln Schau mal bitte hier hin und schreib bitte dort hin was du darüber Denkst. --Revan55 20:00, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Neue Versionen von Bildern hochladen Sag mal, bin ich doof? Also antworte darauf lieber nicht, sondern hier drauf: Ich hab grad neue Bilder vom Kampf Sasuke vs Deidara gemacht, und wollt die alten aus dem Manga ersetzen, weil jetzt in Farbe... Also hab ich auf "Eine neue Version dieser Datei hochladen" geklickt, mein Bild hochgeladen, aber jetzt ist es immer noch das Mangabild!! Nur anders zugeschnitten/skaliert. http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:SasukevsDeidara-1.jpg Hier z.B.... was mach ich denn da falsch? ..::Aeris::.. 16:44, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich hatte dir vor ein paar Wochen mal was geschrieben es ging darum das wir die Information des Raikage und des Tsuchikage trennen und zwar in Raikage dort wird der Titel behandle wie bei Hokage und Raikage (Person) wo es um den Amtierenden Raikage geht. Das gleich musst man natürlich auch mit dem Tsuchikage machen. --Revan55 15:08, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ich hab jetzt was auf meine Testseite gesetzt so wie ich mir das vorstelle was meinst du dazu? --Revan55 15:21, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Zu Tobi = Madara Wie siehtn das aus, in Kapitel 440 sagt Minato ja, dass eindeutig Tobi damals Konoha mit dem Kyuubi angegriffen hat. Ist denn aus anderer Quelle EINDEUTIG belegt, dass Madara damals Konoha mit dem Kyuubi angegriffen hat? Also kann mir jemand eine, oder sogar mehrere, Zitate als Beweise geben? Wenn das so wäre, dann wärs ja schon geritzt, die Sache, dass Tobi = Madara ist. ..::Aeris::.. 13:45, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :"Allerdings wenn Tobi wirklich Madara ist warum trägt immer noch diese sch*** Maske wenn sein Identität wirklich schon längst enthüllt wurde.": Ganz einfach: Tobi geht nicht davon aus, dass Minato "gepetzt" hat und einen Teil von ihm als Illusion in Narutos Unterbewusstsein platziert hat. Du musst es ja von Tobis Standpunkt aus sehen: Er weiß nur, dass Kisame ihn erkannt hat (auch wenn er nicht gesagt hat: "Jo, stimmt, icke bins!" und auch nicht "Nee nee, du verwechselst mich!"). Er geht davon aus, dass der Rest nix weiß und keinen Plan hat (außer Pain evtl., aber der is ja auch platt). Und auch bei der neuesten Begegnung mit Naruto, Kakashi und Yamato wurde ER wieder drauf angesprochen, dass er Madara ist, er selber hat nix gesagt. Auch hier wieder hat er's weder geleugnet noch bestätigt. :Die schlagkräfitgsten Textstellen sind also die von Minato in Kapitel 440: "Der mit der Maske (=Tobi) hat damals mitm Kyuubi Konoha angegriffen." und die von Itachi in Kapitel 386: "Madara hat damals mitm Kyuubi Konoha angegriffen." Diese beiden Textstellen würden also eigentlich ausreichen, um es bewiesen anzuerkennen, dass Tobi = Madara ist, aber einer von beiden (eher Itachi) kann auch Mist gelabert haben. Schließlich hat Itachi auch bei der Sache mit den geklauten Augen Izunas was anderes gesagt, als Tobi (Augen freiwillig gegeben <-> Augen mutwillig weggenommen). Itachi sowie Minato haben damals bereits gelebt, beim Angriff des Kyuubi, aber das heißt nicht, dass beide mit ihrer Aussage recht haben müssen. Wenn aber beide recht haben, dann wär bereits bewiesen, dass Madara = Tobi ist. ..::Aeris::.. 15:35, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Fähigkeiten Ich habe auf meiner Testseite ein bisschen was geschrieben zum Artikel Yamato dabei ist ein abschnitt der Fähigkeiten heißt ich habe so einen abschnitt auch schon bei Deidara ein gebaut und meine Frage ist ob wir das nicht auch bei den anderen Charakteren machen sollten? --Revan55 14:33, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Gut das du das ansprichst so hatte ich mir das auch gedacht das wir nur zu den Charakteren was schreiben wo es sich lohnt. --Revan55 13:12, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Logo/Rin 1. Ich habe den Artikel Rin gesehen und im Spoiler stand das sie wahrscheinlich Tod ist aber in der Infobbox stand Status : Unbekannt. 2. Kann ich ein neues Logo machen ? -- Shaman King 13:45, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Game Guide Hallo, ich habe gesehen, dass du auf der Game-Guide-Seite ein neues PSP-Spiel hinzugefügt hast. Allerdings ist das eins, das noch nicht in Deutschland erschienen ist, und erst ganz normal angekündigt wurde, und es ist auch noch nicht viel drüber bekannt, wie du ja auch selber auf der eigenen Seite des Spiels schreibst. Ich habe den Game Guide letztens so komplett umgearbeitet, dass nur Spiele da auftauchen, die schon in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden sind, also auch mit deutschem Namen und deutschem Cover. Das PSP Narutimate Accel 3 gehört da also eigentlich nicht rein, und ich würde das gerne wieder rückgängig machen. Die eigene Seite des Spiels müsste dann auch gelöscht werden, da hier eigentlich nur finale, tatsächliche Informationen und ein richtiges Review stehen sollten, und kein Preview mit "mann soll 4 Kämpfer kämpfen lassen können; es ist unbekannt, ob man Pain und Konan spielen kann; mehr ist noch nicht bekannt" etc. Der Grund ist ganz einfach, und zwar der, dass sich wohl eh niemand das japanische Original importieren wird, da er/sie dazu ne japanische Konsole bräuchte und das Spiel ja auch lesen/verstehen müsste. Das ist einfach zu viel Aufwand für zu wenig Leute, die es nutzen können würden. Und es soll zusätzlich einheitlich bleiben. Das steht in Kurzform auch im Game-Guide-Artikel ganz oben drüber. ..::Aeris::.. 13:31, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Ja klar, man kann den Link ja nur aus dem Guide entfernen, den richtigen Artikel aber nicht löschen. Bis das Spiel wirklich erscheint, dann muss man ihn nur noch umbenennen und ergänzen. :Zum generellen japanischen Stand: Hmmmm, also ich finde das maximal unpraktisch und unlogisch, japanische Spiele aufzunehmen. Erstens sind wir halt keine Game-Seite, die alle Spiele dokumentiert, sondern wir konzentrieren uns ja schon primär auf den Manga und Anime. Zweitens: Was bringt es, eine Information für ein in Japan angekündigtes Spiel hier zu haben? Importieren wird es sich eh niemand, wegen der Sprachhürde primär wohl. Von daher seh ich da echt nicht den Sinn. Zusätzlich dazu wär das ein riesen Aufwand, alle zu dokumentieren, da es so super viele Spiele bei den Japsen gibt... also ich mag es jedenfalls nicht machen, wenn du aber magst: bitteschön! :) Aber wenn, dann auch alle. :Im Endeffekt aber ist für mich der wichtigste Grund, dass wir eben primär für den Manga & Anime da sind, und selbst da haben wir genug Baustellen. Jetzt auch noch das Game-Genre so fett aufzuplustern, würde viel Arbeitszeit wegnehmen für Baustellen, die wichtiger sind. ..::Aeris::.. 14:44, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Theorienseite was hälst du von der idee, eine extra Theorien/Vermutung/Thesen/Behauptung -SEite zu erstellen, in der man alle theorien diskutieren kann oder halt neue dazu schreiben kann, somit kann man auf den Diskussionsseiten platze für fakten diskussionen schaffen, denn die theorien auf den seiten werden oftmals nur dazwischen gewurfen, wo es keine Rückmeldung gibt.. wie findest du die idee?Ernie1992 12:43, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Bilder nicht wundern das ich jetzt nochma alle sasuke itachi kampf bilde rhochlade, aber ich will wissen, ob man den qualitäts unterschied zwischen den zwei erschieden versionen erkennt, falls nich sag ich bescheid und ein admin kann sie löschen19:55, 4. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ok, naj akomischer sind die bilder , die die bessere quali haben iwi ekleiner ma schaunErnie1992 20:12, 4. Dez. 2009 (UTC) mal was anderes, und zwar versuch ich schon seit tagen png datein hochzuladen, jedoch geht das nicht, doch es wird ja angezigt, das png kompatible mit der wiki sind, woran kann das liegen?Ernie1992 20:23, 4. Dez. 2009 (UTC) eben nicht, die datei ist 1,83 mb groß und hat keine Fehler mmhErnie1992 20:50, 4. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Folgendes problem und zwar geht es um meine Bilder di eich hochlade, TrunX findet, dass die bilder wieder in png umgeändert werden sollen und kleiner gemacht werden sollen, ich dagegen finde, dass man das so lassen kann, weil ich persönlch die qualität besser finde, deswegen wollt ich fragen, was du dazu sagst und deine Meinung bitte auf Trun's Disse mitteilstErnie1992 20:56, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Die Kage hi, du hast jetzt die namen der übrigen kage geschrieben, kannst du mir sagen wo man dieses "Fan Book" ansehen oder downloaden kann? würde mir gern die namen ansehen. danke schonmal im vorraus ^^ PS: soll man denn jetzt die artikel der kage nicht nach ihren namen umbenennen? wenn die namen schon bekannt sind. und was den sandaime tsuchikage angeht, dass er oonoki heißt war ich mir schon sicher nur nicht beim wort ryoutenbin, hab es damals aber trotzdem mitangegeben, es scheint aber, dass es nur i-eine art bezeichnung ist - kann also wohl auch bei ihm im namen entfernt werden. Grüße Johnny182 16:06, 9. Dez. 2009 (UTC) @Johnny: Ja, natürlich sollten wir die Seiten dann in die echten Namen der Kage umbenennen. Allerdings würd ich wie gesagt noch gerne darauf warten, dass du dir dieses Fanbook noch einmal ansehen kannst, und dann wirklich die korrekte Schreibweise rausfindest. Bei der Mizukage war doch glaub ich so ein Querstrich über dem "i", das würdest du ja sicherlich in ... keine Ahnung was umformen :) . Also würd ich darauf gerne noch warten, auf dein qualifizertes Urteil! :) ..::Aeris::.. 16:26, 9. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ja, das wäre echt super wenn du die bilder hochlädst... dass sie in japanisch sind bin ich mir bewusst, deshalb will ich sie mir auch ansehen um die namen selbst zu lesen. wäre super also, grüße Johnny182 21:16, 9. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :ist schon gut, brauchst nicht mehr die seiten hochladen, also nicht extra für mich. hab mir das fanbook jetzt auch auf rechner geholt, aber danke für die info allgemein, dass die namen der kage jetzt draußen sind ^^ Johnny182 21:41, 9. Dez. 2009 (UTC) hi kannst du über denn kampf Sasuke vs Choujuurou, Mei & Oonoki schreiben.aber du kannst dir ruhig zeit lassne bedanke mich schonmal im vorrraus Killerbee thumb|right|Anime thumb|left|Manga Es herrscht derzeit etwas Uneinigkeit welches Bild wir für die Charakterbox von Killerbee benutzen sagst du dazu bitte auch noch was. --Revan55 21:08, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kapitel 482 Bitte füg doch einen Quick- Link zum neuen Kapitel 482! Danke schon mal Elben Heiler 15:42, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Profil Hi Ichis Leibgarde.Ich bin neu hier und möchte ein Profil mit Angaben und Blilde machen.Wie geht das ? Würde ich auch gerne wissenNarutofan01 17:29, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du mir, dass mit den Bildern, erklären, wie man die reinstellt? Das wäre nett, sag schon mal danke!!!Geruss1995 21:23, 2.Juli. 2010 (UTC) Bild Hi^^.Ich bin neu hier und wollte von dier wissen wie man im Profil bei den Angaben das Profilbild macht.Ich heiße PainDeva.Gruß bitte mach es Naruto Shippuuden Episode 148 Hi. Ich habe eine Frage: Auf unserer Wikiseite steht beim Start doch, dass die Animefolgen bisher nur bis Episode 147 erschienen sind. - Ich habe aber im Internet schon 2 Webaddressen gefunden, die Naruto Shippuuden Episode 148 enthalten, und zwar schon fertig Englisch gesubbt. D.h., wie man sich denken kann, dass die schon einige Zeit draußen ist. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du dich der Sache annehmen könntest. Hier die Links der beiden Seiten: Shippuuden Episode 148 bei Animeshippuuden.com Shippuuden Episode 148 bei Onepieceofbleach.com ---Coollancer 21:40, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Sasuke hi könntest du bitte über denn kampf von Sasuke vs Choujuurou, Mei & Oonoki schreiben bedank mih schon im vorraus--Big A 14:00, 26. Feb. 2010 (UTC) kein problem kann ich machenErnie1992 13:34, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) hab vom ersten treffen von den beiden zwei gefunden musst mal gucken welche rbesser istErnie1992 14:33, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Uhrzeit Könnt ihr eign. hier die Uhrzeit ändern? weil mir ist grade aufgefallen das die Uhrzeit bei posts falsch ist, ich hatte grade um 14:43 Uhr was geschrieben und auf der seite stand, das es um 12:43 Uhr gepostet wurde MFG NarutothenextHokage 12:50, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Frage zum Profil Hallo, ich bin neu hier, und habe eine Frage zum Profil bearbeiten. Mit den Quoten und so komm ich ja ganz gut zu Recht, habe aber doch noch ein Problem. Also ich habe da mal ein Profil gesehen da klickt man zuerst auf ein grosses Bild und dann kommt unten das Profil. So wie das mit den Aktuellen Spoilern so ist, nur das dass ein Bild ist und nicht ein roter Balken mit Schriftbezug. Nun ich wollte wissen wie man das macht. Vielleicht weisst du wie das geht, ich habe es schon mit dem Quelltext kopieren und anpassen versucht. Es klappt fasst alles nur dass das Bild nicht drauf ist. Ich gebe dir noch den Link zum Benutzer und wenn du denn Quelltext des Benutzers benötigst musst du mich fragen ich werde ihn dir geben. Vielen Dank Der Link: http://www.opwiki.de/wiki/Benutzer:Sakazuki Amachan 19:58, 21. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Erstmals Danke für die schnelle Antwort. Leider hatte ich dass schon mal versucht, ging aber nicht =( . Was ich aber komisch finde ist: /images/thumb/Akainu.PNG/775px-Akainu.PNG Hier hatt es Akainu.PNG und dann noch gleich hinten dran 775px-Akainu.PNG, das müssten ja 2 Bilder sein? Aber das Bild wo bei im drauf ist, ist 775px-Akainu.PNG und nicht Akainu.PNG also was hat den das im Quelltext zu suchen? Weisst du das vielleicht??? Danke schon im voraus. Amachan 22:19, 21. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Frage Wo ist die Liste wo alle Mitglieder sind?^^wollte nämlich mein Freund sichen^^Und wie kann man zb Sasukes also aus der Serie das Profil bgearbeiten?Oder können das nur Aministratoren? Wollte nur mal fragen ob man nicht in der Rubrik Symbole und Zeichen beim Strudel Symbol den Nutzer des Symbols spoilern sollte.ElMoAusDemGrumm 09:37, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Naruto vs Kyuubi Hi könntest du über den kampf von naruto und kyuubi schreiben.ich sag schonmal im vorraus danke.Big A 19:54, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Bilder bitte denk dran, die Bilder im png-Format hochzuladen, nicht jpgErnie1992 12:39, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ---- Kategorie Diskussion:Die Schriften Ich habe hier mal etwas zu den Schriften geschrieben und wie wir damit umgehen sollten. Wär nett, wenn du mal was dazu sagen könntest, ob du das genauso siehst, widersprichst oder eben, was dir dazu einfällt. Ninjason 10:23, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ---- Seh dir das Hier bitte an und sag was dazu. --Revan55 18:54, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Löschung des Profils Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt wie mann sein Profil im Wiki löschen kann.Ich hoffe ihr denkt nicht das ich das machen möchte ^^ . Ich möchte es einfach nur gerne wissen .Sasukeboy 12:37, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bearbeitungspflichtig Hi Icis, wollte dich fragen, ob du diesen Artikel wirklich noch für bearbeitungspflichtig hälst, da alle wichtigen Infos über die Religion und die Kampfweise drin sind? Sasori17 15:37, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC)